Bowser
Bowser(NFH) is the tritagonist of Nintendo Fun House and the main antagonist of the Super Mario Series. And the main protagonist of Bowser's Deadly Heaven. He was the secondary antagonist of the Power Sceptor arc, the main antagonist of the War, 64, Sunshine, Treaty, China, Take Over, Odyssey, Lovers,Toad arcs and the Super Mario Movie. And was one of the main antagonist of the Force arc. He was kill by 2 Eyes when he bombed the Fun House, but came back when Junior went back in time. History Before the Super Mario Series Bowser meet a Woman called Mystery and decided to have a kid with her, but then she decided to make a deal with 2 Eyes and betrayed Bowser not being seen since in along time. At the beginning of the series he decided to capture Princess Peach, but unknowningly was being eavesdroped by Wario and Waluigi in their scheme to get Peach's treasure. After sending Jr to kill Mario, Luigi & Toad he was informed by Drybones that Wario was has stolen Daisy and was planning to steal Peach as well so tried to tighten up security, but she escaped. After that he decided to turn Yoshi into Toshi to him help in finding her, but after seeing Jr free Yoshi he decided to kill him. Then Jr thew him into lava which dosen't effect him and decided to team up with Mario & Fludd since everyone was heading towards Petey to take his, but they lost when The Koopalings toke the power for themselves. During the Koopalings rampage he found Mario during the chaos and brought him to his side help him take down The Koopalings and take over the kingdom, but then Rosalina reset the universe. After that Bowser got caught up in Wario, Waluigi & Drybones' thieving spree so he help Mario stop them by banning them from the Mushroom Kingdom and turning them into his servents for life. Then while everyone was recovering from that Bowser decided to start a war with everyone including his own son, so he decided to brainwash both Mario & Luigi to be on his side to win the war. By having them destroy Delifino Plaza, Kidnap Peach, kill Toad & the Shy-guy army and kill Jr, Yoshi and the Hammerbro rebels. As they at their moment of victory the universe reset again. During the events of 64 Bowser kidnapped Peach again and spread all his minions out to stop Mario & the others, even tho he managed to kill Wario, Luigi and Yoshi he was once again defeated. After while he tried team up with Petey to help him with finding Jr a new mom, but that didn't work so he decided to start another war getting him banned in the process. Since then he could only kill Mario if he left the Kingdom, so during Mario's vacation to china he attacked and was defeated again. During Mario and Peach's break up he brainwash her to his and almost married her, but then the wedding was interrupted by Luigi and the others kickstarting another war. After The Koopalings killed everyone including Mario he unknowningly betrayed by them trapped him, Peach and Jr in the underworld. After another reset He decided call in Darth Vader to help with his conquest in the Mushroom Kingdom, that also failed. So Jr came up with his own plan to take over by using cats Bowser agreed and got everyone in cat suits, But was then defeated again, so he tried to married Peach again but failed again. After Petey take over the kingdom he decided to strike by finding the new hero base and brainwashing Peach into marrying him again this time it work. And during the their time together they had son named Carter who got kidnapped by Rosalina while she was evil, then after he was rescued by Mario him & Bowser slowly started to become friends. Then Peach woke up from the potion used on her and escaped all the while unknowingly hurting Carter's feelings. After her escaped Bowser feel into a depression which his other children cheered him up cloning a toad army and toke Carter back to him, untill another reset happen. After that Carter returned with Master Hand to take over the kingdom, so Peach asked for Bowser's help to beat them, but died in the process. After that became a concilman of the kingdom, but after finding out that Peach wouldn't pay the heroes he decided to run against her and won. As Bowser was getting used to his new position Jr and kamek turned him evil so they can go back home and after their final battle with Mario Bowser retired from being king and decided to live a normal life with his son and friends, but as time went on 2 Eyes and Jr's mom now known as Mystery Man attacked and killed him. After Jr decided to reset the timeline he tried to make none of the events leading to them coming back by building new house, but failed as Mystery man returned. Then after Number 2 Preventing his death by Krinklode he messed up the timeline caused the feud between Bowser and Mario to come back with Bowser rebuilding the Koopa Troop & Mario with the Luncheon Kingdom. Then after he was starting to lose the war he decided to have Crater become king and he's 1st order as king was to end the war. And now Bowser is his edvisor in ruiling the kingdom. In the aftermath of the war Mystery Man came back and managed to attack the kingdom as well as kidnapped Tyler, but managed to help in getting him back. During Jr's final battle with Mystery Man he was then transported along with everyone else by Tripolar (who turned to be Mystery Man) to another world like the actual games making him into what he was during the Super Mario Series. Personality Bowser is grumpy, lazy, and evil, but is a loving father to Bowser Jr. Relationships Mario/ Chef Mario: They were enemies in the Super Mario Series, but became friends in the Nintendo Fun House series. The two grew closer when Chef Mario lost everything and Bowser took him in. Bowser Jr: Bowser always loved his son, but they have butted heads before in the Super Mario Series. Gill: He thinks Gill is a total loser, but still sees him as apart of the family. Tyler: He also sees Tyler as apart of the family, but has an odd fascination to him. But when Bowser was hit by a potion from 4 Eyes he lost interest in him Masked/Mystery Man/ Bowser Jr.'s Mom: He was in love with her before she died. He was looking for a new wife replacing Junior's mom. When Mystery Man came back as Mystery Mom they fell in love again and married. Sakawaka: He hasn't interacted with him much but when Sakawaka bombed his house he was mad at him but Sakawaka explained why he did it. When Sakawaka was going to be killed by the First Order Bowser said he loved him like a son and that he always saw him like an actual son. Rosalina: Bowser always saw her as a threat to him especially in the Lovers arc. It's unknown what their relationship is like now.